hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Tagaytay City
Tagaytay is a fanmade character for Hetalia: Axis Power. He is the brother of Philippines. He represents the city of Tagaytay. He recieved the name Nemesio Nikolo David de la Santos Cruz. Appearance He is 5'2 and weighs 125Ibs has fair and light skin or "A skin as fair as an American" which Maria always says, America also remarks he has ' Feminine features'. He originally has dark brown hair and a curl dangling infront of his face, he dyes it platinum blond though, he also wears crystal blue contacts over his amber eyes. He used to be seen wearing a white 'Barong Tagalog' and black pants. Nowadays he is seen wearing a teal sweatshirt, demin jogging pants and black boots. He is also seen with a dark roan pony which he commonly refers as 'Mars' and a grey spotted 'Civet cat' named Coffee. Personality He is usually quiet, when asked a question he would only whisper the answer or never answer at all he is rather peaceful and calm. He usually has a hard time showing emotions, but doesn't hesitate to give a frown. He is humble, hospitable and loyal to his friends and family, he is also honest, he doesn't tell a lie unless it's urgent, he is also pretty violent when angered or frightened. He prefers the indoors more than the outdoors, but when his going out he makes sure no part of his body is revealed. Due to his cold personality, he is rarely seen angry. Interest He loves the outdoors except for being under the sun too long. Just like his big sister he loves mangos, but when it comes to farm work he becomes lazy. He loves 'Horseback riding', puzzles and drinking coffee while taking a glimpse of Taal Volcano. He is mortaly terrified of Baguio, cause she sometimes blames him for less tourists, all in all he loves Baguio and fears her at the same time. Though he wouldn't admit this, but he thinks Baguio looks cute when she's angry, he also developed feelings; feelings for her over the years too, but something in his stomach tells him her wouldn't get a chance with her Relationships Philippines de la Cruz He relies on her alot, when he was younger he cried everytime Maria would leave to fetch something or do something that means leaving him with someone esle, he cried almost 20 to 50 times a day. He loves Maria to the Moon and back, he sees her as a role-model, super hero, parent and best-friend. Until now everytime Maria comes to visit him and leave he cries, cause it reminds him when Maria left him for war. Spain Fernandez Carriedo He is very warmed up to Spain not only he understands him he also know how to gain his trust, but deep inside Tagaytay has a little bit of anger at Spain when he didn't give Maria her Independence. Today that anger is gone, he and Spain are on good terms. America F. Jones He and America gets along, but not too well. He is still bitter after America thought he was a girl and hitted on him, he forgave him afterwards but is still embarassed about it. America commonly visits his city in order to get away from all the stress of the city. Japan Honda He is not quite sure if he should like him or not after what he had done to Philippines, he hated it when blood is spilled, he hated what he done to Maria, he hated him for making Maria suffer, but he is happy they're on good terms now, only thing though he couldn't help, but feel angry when his around. Fun Facts *America also discribed him to be a crybaby. *He got his city's name when Maria yelled "Taga itay!"http://www.tagaytay.gov.ph/Gen%20Info%20-%20history.html Other Forms Mochi!Tagayay Mochi Tagaytay is more of a wanderer he doesn't stay in one place too long. He is mostly seen alone or with Mochi!Philippines like the clingy Mochi he is. Like any other Mochi's his a white blob with a curl dangling infront of his face. When frightened or angry he would automaticly bite hard enough to draw blood, all in all Mochi!Tagaytay is very sweet and playful. Drunk!Tagaytay Tagaytay is can't be easily drunk, but when drunk he can be talkative and emotional, he would give out everybody's secrets which is the reason he stays away from beer and other arcohol. Philippine also remark that when his drunk he hugs her from behind and won't let go. 2p!Tagaytay 2p!Tagaytay has golden brown hair, yellow eyes and wears a white wife beater and black pants. As the 2p of Tagaytay his more manly and doesn't have 'Feminine Features' like his 1p, he hates the indoors but prefers indoor activities more. He is very talkative and emotional, he is not honest nore violent. Chibi!Tagaytay As a chibi Tagaytay wore a dress similar to Romano's he was always smile and active, whenever someone puts him down he won't mind it, but just give a smile or just say "I'll take that as a compliment". In his younger days everybody thought he was a girl his voice even sounded like one, even when puberty struck his vioce still sounded like a girl his appearance changed and voice when he was an adult and he is still ashamed of it until now. Neko!Tagaytay a.k.a Takittay Is a golden yellow cat with brown eyes and a thick brown stripe running down it's forehead to the tip of the tail and topped with a darker stipe running down the back of the head to the middle of the tail. He also has the ribbon of the Philippine flag with a silver cross medallion. Marukaite Chikyuu (Tagalog Ver.) Hoy hoy tatay, pahingi ng kape! Hoy hoy nanay, hoy hoy nanay! Di ko makalimutan yung lasa, ng Bulalo'ng kinain ko kanina! Gumuhit ka ng bilog (2x) Yan bilog ay ang mundo Ako si Tagayay! Gumuhit ka ng bilog Yan bilog ba ang mundo? Yan bilog nga ang mundo Ako si Tagaytay O, gamit pintura, Mapapaganda natin ang mundo! Magtagay gamit ang bota! Tag-ay-tay! ("Hm, alam mo, totoo mas masaya dito sa Pinas~") Gumuhit ka ng bilog (3x) Ako si Tagaytay! Gumuhit ka ng bilog Gumuhit ka na kasi Wag no na patagalin Ako si Tagaytay! O, malapit na maluto ng bulalo'ng sinalang ko ngayon Mainit na rin ang kape ko ("Magugustohan ba to ni ate?") Kumain na tayo'ng dalawa! Tag-ay-tay! Hoy hoy kuya, pakiha yung paminta Hoy hoy ate, palakas ng apoy Hoy hoy lolo, masaya malaya Oo bunso maluluto na to Hoy hoy tatay, gusto nyo ng kape? Hoy hoy nanay, hoy hoy nanay! Di ko makalimutan yung lasa, ang bulalo'ng kinain ko kanina! Mars at Coffee, Ang cute nyo naman. (America: "Gay!!") (Tagaytay: "Ano ginagawa mo a kanta ko?! Labas!!") (America: "Hahahahahaah!") Gumuhit ka ng bilog (3x) Ako si Tagaytay O, gamit pintura, Mapapaganda natin ang mundo Magtagay gamit ang bota! Tag-ay-tay! O, sana tahimik ngayon, Pero hindi nadito si America eh, Sa Pinas magsisimula yun saya! Tagaytay! (English Ver.) Hey hey papa, may I have some coffee! Hey hey mama, hey hey mama! I can't forget the taste, of Bulalo I ate awhile ago! Draw a circle that's the earth (2x) That circle is the earth I am Tagaytay! Draw a circle that's the earth Is that circle really the earth That circle is the earth I am Tagaytay O, with paints and brushes! We'll make this world look good! Let's have a toast using boots! Tag-ay-tay! ("Hm, you know it's true it's more fun in the Philippines~") Draw a circle that's the earth (3x) I am Tagaytay! Draw a circle that's the earth Just please draw it now Don't waste my prescious time I am Tagaytay! O, the Bulalos's almost done My coffee is really hot too ("Will big sister like this?") Let's eat together just you and me! Tag-ay-tay! Hey big brother, can you get the pepper Hey big sister, can you raise the fire Hey grandpa, freedom is fun Yes little bro, it's almost done Hey papa, do you want more coffee? Hey hey mama, hey hey mama! I can't forget the taste, Of the Bulalo I ate awhile ago! Mars and Coffee, You guys look so cute! (America: "Gay"!) (Tagaytay: What are you doing in my song?! Get out!!!") (America: "Hahahahahaah!") Draw a circle that's the earth (3x) I am Tagaytay! O, with paint and brushes, We'll make this world look good, Let's have a toast using boots! Tag-ay-tay I hope theres peace today, But no America's here. Philippines is where the fun starts Tagaytay! Hatafutte Parade (This is written in english, i'm too lazy to translate ps. he loves his horses too much .3. And his song is sorta similar to Philippines.) In my right is hand a bridle! In my left hand is a saddle! Horses here and horses there, it's a Horseback riding parade! Galloping towards the enchanted world, tara na! Take our hands, make a circle, spin, and it's the world With Mars and Coffee, I'm in the best condition! Blue, red, white, three stars and a sun! Even though I sound like a girl, I won't get discourage! He-ta-li-a "Sandali lang! 'Makisig' di pa ko nakakasakay!! Wait ano ba yan! Wait lang!!! America naman o!" Horses here and horses there, it's a Horseback riding parade! Get those horses ready, it's time to trot! A little bit more and the song will be complete, not with the help America here, of course. The herd leader is me and Piri~ "But i'd rather be alone, ya know." The story of my name is still known here. My Highlands is still as green as it can be On 'Makisig' we'll see the sights together with no interuptions, just you and me. (Huwag kang susuko!) (Huwag kang susuko!) (Huwag kang susuko!) "Kahit ano'ng mang-yari!" (Huwag kang susuko!) "Tandaan mo ang pamilya mo!" (Huwag kang susuko!) "Maganda! Tapusin na natin!" (Huwag kang susuko!) Lets drown our sorrows, In a 10 hour trail ride! Horses here and horses there, It's a Horseback riding parade! This melody is universal~ The five continents and the seven seas At this rhythemic tempo, they traverse each other grandly! This little pony ride will continue, to our hearts content! "Do you mind having a race?" Blue, red, white, three stars and a Sun! The weather here is always the best! He-ta-li-a! "Hm, that was fun." "I have to groom the horses now." "EH?! Where's the brush!?!"